


Anything for You

by NerdHQ_084



Series: MegaScream: The Post-Frisbee Relations [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Megatron you goof, PART 5 YAY, The Grand Finale, and that shower kink, enjoyyyyy the conclusion!, hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Marathon-type fragging, a hint of power play, one sexy, snarky seeker.....what more could Megatron ask for?





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> NERDLINNNGGSSS!
> 
> As promised, PART 5! Conclusion of the Post-Frisbee Relations! These two are honestly one of the most dynamic ships to write and I literally love it. Can't wait to do more in the future. There's an actual pile of ideas in the many dumpster fires that make up my brain. Enjoy the fluffy end, and also Megatron being kinky. Because he definitely is. Most definitely. Also, I'd like to not that their dynamic has now been characterized by two song, links will be at the end of the chapter. Dirty Love is Starscream's POV and Call Me Master is Megs. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Ghost

Starscream was busy reviewing mission reports and supply logs on the bridge. It was tedious work, but if they ever hoped to with this war, it needed to be done. If he could glean any idea of their plans or tactics, he could actually devise a counter plan. Unfortunately, the Autobots seemed to be masters of doing everything while seeming to do nothing, and the drones weren’t exactly acute investigators. Just as he was starting another batch of reports, familiar pedesteps entered the bridge and Scream found himself swiftly picked up in what the humans called “bridal style”, a deep kiss planted on him.

“M-Megatron! I’m working!!” The flustered Seeker had certainly been caught off guard and his faceplate was deeply flushed. Megatron, who had an unusually mischievous glint in his optics, merely chuckled as his sparkmate tried to compose himself.

“Not anymore, my dear.” With that, he carried Scree away, the smaller mech vehemently protesting the disruption. Once they reached the gladiator’s quarters, which were nearly as much Starscream’s by now, the SIC found himself quickly pinned to the berth beneath his partner.

“You made all that fuss just because you’re needy?! I can’t believe you! Ah!!” Sharp denta were nipping at his neck cables while a warm glossa followed, licking up any energon. “W-We…don’t have time for this…my Lor…ngh….t-the reports, a-and pla-ans…hah…” His mate growled.

“They can wait. I cannot. You wouldn’t disobey me, would you, my sly Seeker?” Scream’s gaze locked with the hungry optics before him. This fire was new, deeper, more intense. But entirely unlike his mate. Perhaps Megatron was in heat? Though surely the Seeker would have noticed that. No, this was something completely different, and better judgment aside, he wanted to know more.

“Of course not, Master.” A wicked, wild grin appeared on the larger con’s faceplate. “Just wha- aaghh!! P-Primus, ohhhh….” Megatron plunged all the way into him, briefly confusing and blanking out his sensors. “Ah…not even a warning?! You could have hurt me, you brute!” Denta sank into his shoulder plating, drawing a screech from the SIC. “Ah..oww…hng…you really _are_ in a mood today…”

All he received was a grunt in response as the gladiator began roughly thrusting into him, ramming his ceiling node mercilessly. Every sensor in his valve felt like it was on fire, not yet lubricated enough to handle this level of fragging. Regardless, at this pace it didn’t take long for the Seeker to overload. And Megatron wasn’t about to stop there. He dropped his helm between those long, silver legs and began almost desperately eating and nipping his valve. Starscream couldn’t figure out what was more prominent: the pain, pleasure, or confusion. Until it hit him. It wasn’t Megatron who was in heat….it was him. And that was dangerous.

“M-Master, wait! Please stop!” The gladiator begrudgingly obeyed, growling.

“Why?”                                                                                                                                  

“I-I’m in heat! I-If we aren’t careful, other things could come of it….things not fit for war….” The larger mech’s optics softened, and amused glint replacing the raw hunger.

“Oh Starscream, how can you be so cunning and yet so ignorant?”

“…Master?” Megatron nuzzled his helm up by the Seeker’s audio.

“I’m well aware of the potential,” he whispered. “And I intend to guarantee that outcome. I noticed your scent immediately, and it made me think. Now, I’ve decided to act.” The SIC looked incredulous.

“You mean you actually _want_ me to be sparked?! Are you insane?!?”

“I’m in love. With the perfect carrier.” Starscream was speechless as that soft intake resumed roaming his frame, much gentler this time. “Why shouldn’t we?”

“B-Because! We’re at war! That’s no time to raise a sparkling, or multiples with my luck!”

“That’s an option?”

“Ye- no! No it is not, as far as you’re concerned.”

“Well, you’ll have to give me a better reason than that, Star. Have you never considered this next step?”

“No, actually, I haven’t.”

“Well, think about it now. Sparklings better us, and complete us. It’s a natural step in our bond.” The gladiator slid his spike back into his Seeker. “Let me ravish you, spoil you…” He continued his kisses with slow thrusts that mate his mate shudder. “…Love you….” A nip to the neck. “Own you…” Another to his wing. “… _Unmake you._ ” His glossa circled the Seeker’s spark chamber as he opened his own, the warmth flooding through the smaller mech’s frame. “Please, my dear. I promise, this will be a great choice.” Scream groaned softly.

“…Okay…” he said quietly. “But only because I so foolishly fell in love with you, and you had better make this worth it.” Megatron grinned, mischief returning to his optics.

“Oh, do not worry, for as much as I am here to create a sparkling, you also are intoxicating, and I do not plan to leave you until my tanks are drier than this desert. All you will be able to think about is how much you love me.” He immediately picked his pace back up, intent on reminding his SIC exactly why he called Megatron ‘Master’, and on making him scream it louder than ever before.

He fragged the frame beneath him viciously, though not so much as to cause damage. He did need his future carrier intact. But the SIC certainly did get loud, especially through his fourth overload while Megatron worked him with his glossa and digits prepared his port. The gladiator himself had already put one overload into the Seeker, but they were far from done. He proceeded to wreck his mate’s port, relishing every moan and shudder. He didn’t even notice the claws that dug into his plating once their sparks connected. He really did love the treacherous mech, and he was excited to see what their sparkling, or sparklings, would become. Through the haze flooding his processor, he felt a second overload building following two more from Starscream, returning to the SIC’s valve and adding even more fluid to his gestation chamber in an aggressive overload.

This went on for joors and joors, until both were finally too exhausted to continue. After four overloads, the gladiator fell into a deep recharge, holding his silver mate close with plans to continue the next day. He didn’t wake until the SIC got wiggly, trying to extract himself. Smirking, the large mech rolled so Starscream was on top of him.

“How did you sleep, my Star?”

“I would hardly call that sleep. It was practically stasis! And my tanks hurt, not to mention my gestation chamber.” Megatron chuckled, kissing the miffed mech.

“My apologies. But we aren’t through yet.”

“Wha…what do you mean?! I lost count after my seventh overload, and you at least made it to three! You can’t possibly have anything left!”

“Oh, but I do. And I _will_ put it all in you.”

“Well, you are just going to have to wait until I wash your mess off. I can barely move!”

“Shall I join you?”

“Certainly not! I’ll be back…when I feel like it.” Megatron chuckled as his mate stumbled to the wash racks, smelling profoundly of last night’s activities and his heat pheromones. The steam made its way into the berthroom after over a joor, so the gladiator decided to check on his mate, who was still grumbling to himself. The con lord gawked, forgetting just how irresistibly arousing a flushed, dripping wet Starscream was. Every curve and edge glistened with steaming hot water, not to mention the enhanced smells of the night to further excite him. Catching Scream off guard, Megatron pinned him to the wall with a desperate groan, wrapping the Seeker’s legs around him as the water ran over them.

“You’re gorgeous like this…” He kissed every exposed cable he could find, drawing shuddering vents from his mate.

“M-M-Mega-t-tron!! I t-told you to stay o-out! Hahngg….”

“How could I resist such a stunning, delicious mech?”

“I…aagh…the fragging pheromones have gone to your helm again…aah! P-Primus….” The gladiator’s digits were not deep inside the SIC’s valve, which was easily as wet as their frames. Before long, Starscream was a moaning mess, particularly once his Master took to eating his valve.

“You’re so sweet, Star. I could eat you forever…”

“Oh..M-Master…more, please!”

“And just what would you have me do, hm?”

“Master me! Remind me who I belong to! Please!”

“My, my. We are in a unique mood today. Very well then, my beloved pet.” In one swift motion he buried his spike in the whimpering Seeker’s valve, earning an instant overload. “ _Take it._ ”

“Yes, yes, yes Master! Give it all to me!” The crew was quite lucky the command quarters were soundproof, as their wash rack escapade was one of the loudest yet, with five more overloads from the Seeker and two from his master. Megatron utterly adored his mate, though he could be irritating, and he was certain he would be the finest carrier.

After drying them off, the gladiator carried Starscream back to berth, deciding to make his last load the sweetest. He was gentle, as if the Seeker beneath him might shatter at any moment. He kissed him, caressed each curve, stroked each edge, and made sure every inch of the mech felt his love. Scree did feel it, and when Megatron finally overloaded, he snuggled in close, a few soft tears garnering his optics.

“Is something wrong, my dear?” Star sniffed.

“Not at all. I’m just…happy. Happy to be yours, and happy for the future. But you had better treat me like royalty, Megatron. With my luck, they’re all going to have your big helm.” The gladiator smiled, chuckling.

“Anything for you, my perfect Seeker.”

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song Links

[Dirty Love aka Screamers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ASFU6magIs)

[Call Me Master aka Megs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBI0PTntuDE)


End file.
